Needed Again
by Yui-Hiki
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. The year is AC 200, and the Gundampilots are needed once more. H+R D+H Q+D T+? W+S


Hi! Yui Hiki here! This is the first story I've loaded on this website. Be honest about it! Read & Review! I worn you all about the spelling! Its rated PG13 for later chapters. Enjoy and send me your opinons, if you want to neptune_butterfly@hotmail.com. I've only seen most of the english virsion and I've seen the Japanese virsion too. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 1 Unexpected Surprise  
  
  
  
It waa the year AC 200. So far the peace has been kept, thanks to Relena. The Gundams were desposed of. The Gundam pilots have gone back to what they were doing before the war. They don't see as much as eachother as they used to. Infact they haven't seen eachother at all, but Relena wants to change that. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Pagen, have you found where Heero would be & where the circis that Trowa is at will be next?" asked a tall dirty blande haired girl said. The girl looked about 20 years old. "No, I'm sorry Miss Relena. We will keep looking. Would you like for me to put the rest of the invations in the mail?" asked Pagen. "Yes, please. Thank you Pagen." Said Relend handing him three invations. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~L2 Quatre's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Here is the mail Mr. Winner." said a old man. Quatre took the mail & on top was something Quatre was happy to see. "It's from Relena." thought Quatre. "You may leave now." Quatre said to the old man. Quatre opened it to see want it said.  
  
Dear Quatre, I know we have had time to see eachother in years. So I am inviting you, and the other gundam pilotsto my home in the Saq Kingdom. Inform me if you are not able to attend. It will be on May 23-31. I hope you will be able to make it. Oh.. I know it's stupid to ask, put do you happen to know where Heero & Trowa are. We aren't able to find Heero, that normal, and we don't know where Trowa is going to stop next. Sorry to trouble you.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
A smile formed on Quatre's face as the thought. "Seeing everyone again. That would be wonderful. I haven't seen them since our last battle."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Duo's Appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Duo! Mail! You've got a letter from Relena!" yelled Hilde for Duo to come in the living room. "Let me see." Said Duo as he snached it out of Hilde's hand. "Hey!! I deserve somehing." said Hilde. Duo smiled & kissed her. "Now lets see what Rel has to say." said Duo opening the letter.  
  
Dear Duo, I know it's been years since we've seen eachother. So I'm inviting you and the other gundam pilots are invited to spend May 23-31 in my house in the Saq Kingdom. Please inform me if you are going to attend. Oh.. and just in case Quatre can't find them. Do you know where Heero is and what is the next stop Trowa is going to be at? We can't fin them.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
"Wow, seeing the guys again."said Duo. "Why is it you can never find Heero he always finds you?" asked Hilde. Duo just laughed. "Shut up and send Relena an e-mail telling her where Trowa is and that we don't know where Heero is. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wufei's Appartment~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "A letter from Relena." said Wufei opening the letter.  
  
Dear Wufei, I know it's been years since we've seen eachother, and I'd like to change that. You, and the other gundam pilots are invited from May 23-31. You will be staying in my house in the Saq Kingdom. Please inform if you are going to attend. Hope to see you there.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Trowa's tent~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Trowa! You've got a letter! It looks like it's for Relena!" called Cat. "Thank you." said Trowa taking it from her. "It is Relena." said Trowa confused.  
  
Dear Trowa, I know it's been years since we've seen eachother, but I want to change that. You, and the other gundam pilots are invited to spend May 23-31 at my home in the Saq Kingdom. Please inform me if you are able to attend. Hopr to see you there. Oh.. and do you happen to know where Heero might be. We can't find him anywere. You are the last person to ask.  
  
Sincerly,  
  
Relena Peacecraft  
  
"To see the guys again? I might enjoy that." said Trowa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Lets see Quatre's coming, Trowa, Duo, & Wufei are all coming. All thats left is Heero who never wants to be found." said Relena half asleep on her desk. "Looks like I'm going to have to start to look tomarrow." said Relena before falling completely asleep on her desk unaware of the cat like eyes watching her. After a few seconds they disapeared.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~May 23 Relena's House~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ A limo pulled up, Duo stepped out. "I wonder what everyone looks like now?" thought Duo. "Only one way to find out. Come on Hilde." said Duo taking Hilde's hand leading her to the house. When they reached the door Pagen was there waiting. "Hey Pagen." said Hilde. "Good evening Miss Hilde, Mr. Duo. Please follow me. Miss Relena is expecting you. You are the first arivles." said Pagen leaing them to the living room. "Please take a seat. Miss Relena will be with you in a moment." said Pagen. He turned to leave to go inform Relena.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Relena's Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Heero, you are the only one not going to be here. You were the one I wanted to see most." thought Relena getting ready for the arival of her friends. She was wearing tight blue jeans with a tight pink shirt. She had light pink lipgloss on, and pink eyeshadow with blue eyeliner on. "Why do you never want to be found? You are so.." Relena's thoughts were interruped by a knock on the door. "Come in." said Relena. "Miss Relena, Duo & Hilde have arrived. They are waiting in the living room." said Pagen. "Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." said Relena turning back to her mirror.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the drive way~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Three limos pull up. In the first one Quatre & Dorothy. In the second one Trowa stepped out then his sister Cat. In the third limo Wufei stepped out with Sally. "Hey guys! Its been a while." said Quatre. Everyone smile & began to walk tword the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the living room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "I wonder whats taking Relena so long?" asked Hilde. Just then the door opened & Pagen walked in with the others behind him. "Hey guys!" said Duo standing up. "Hey." said Trowa smiling. "Miss Relena will be with you all in a moment."said Pagen leaving the room. "It's been a while hasn't it." said Cat. "You all look so different." said a voice. They turned toward the stairs and standing there was Relena. "Hey girl, you look different, too. Let me have a look at you." said Dorothy. Relena walked down the stairs & hugged eachone of them. "You have no idea of how happy I am to see all of you." said Relena. "Lets find your rooms, then we can talk." said Relena with a big smile on her face.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Hall~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "Pick a room." said Relena and everyone choose a room. "Once you all et unpacked meet me in the living room." she yelled into the hall so everyone would hear her. "Excuse me Miss Relena." said someone from behind her. She turned around and Pagen was standing there. "Yes, Pagen?"asked Relena. "Someone is here to see you. They are in your office." said Pagen. "Thank you Pagen." said Relena heading toward her office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Relena Office~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ She walked in without looking at the person and said as she closed the door. "Sorry it took so long I have so friends staying here & I had to get them sichuated." "It's fine." said the other person. Hearing that voice, Relena froze in her spot. "No, it couldn't be." said Relena not meaning to. "It is." said the voice. The figure came up & hugged Relena from behind. "It's me. I heard you were looking for me for a party, so I came. And I came to be with you." whispered the figure. Tears started to come down Relena's face. She turned to face the figure. It was Heero. Relena pulled away from Heero. "So you came to be with me? You were gone for 3 years & you expect to just to show up & have me fall into your arms?" yelled Relena. Heero didn't answer. "If you think that thats the way its going to be your dreaming." said Relena opening the door. "Relena listen to me." said Heero. "No I won't!" yelled Relena. "Excuse me I must meet the others in the living room." said Relena walking toward the living room. Heero was right behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In Living Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ No one was in there yet. Then Relena walked in with Heero right behind her. 'Relena you will listen to me." said Heero beginning to get angry. "I don't have to listen! Why should I!" yelled Relena. "You haven't even bothered to even talk to me, & now you decided to show up?!" screamed Relena. "The ONLY reason I was looking for you was to invite you to see the others again! Not for me to see you, for them to see you!" Screamed Relena. Heero was starting to get very andry by now. " You WILL listen to me!" Yelled Heero right back to Relena. "No I WILL NOT!" Relena shot right back at him. "You go to HELL!" Screamed Relena. "You need to get a grip! You are going to listen to me!" yelled Heero slapping Relena. She fell to the floor. Then they heard the door slam open, & there stood Trowa, Quatre, Duo & Wufei. They jumped over to the rail of the stairs & landed on the floor. "Why are you here Heero?" asked Trowa in a very cold voice. Relena was on the floor crying. Quatre went over to Relena & helped her up. "Are you alright?" asked Quatre. "Fine." said Relena in a cold tone. "Heero, you need to leave. NOW!" said Relena in a cold voice. "Relena I'm sorry. I didn't mean to I....I.........just lost control." said Heero. "Leave!" said Duo. Pagen walked in. "Pagen take Mr. Yuy off the prperty, please." Said Wufei.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Relena got a call. "Hello?" asked Relena. "Miss Relena. It's Noin. We are under attack. We need the gundam pilots to get here quick! We are at colony L2. Hurry!" screamed Noin then the phone went dead. Relena throu the phone & ran to the hall. Everyone get up! HURRY!! WE ARE UNDER ATTACK!!! DUO, TROWA, QUATRE, WUFIE!! GET TO COLONY L2!! NOW!!" screamed Relena. The gundam pilots came running.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~To Be Continued~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
